mlpfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Putri Luna
(dunia bayangan) |surai = dengan garis besar (awal) dengan garis besar (Nightmare Moon) dengan garis besar dan (dunia bayangan) |bulu = (awal) (Nightmare Moon) (dunia bayangan) |macam1 = Celak mata |teks1macam = (semesta alternatif) (dunia bayangan) |macam2 = Alis mata |teks2macam = Violet biru moderat (Nightmare Moon) |aura = dengan bunga api (Nightmare Moon) (semesta alternatif) (ketika digantikan dengan cutie mark Celestia dalam A Royal Problem) |namapanggilan = Nightmare Moon, The Mare in the Moon, Princess of the Night, Night Mare, Mare on the Moon, Guardian of the Night, Mayor in the Moon, Starry Night Terror, L (Tabel Periodik My Little Pony), Nm (Tabel Periodik My Little Pony) |keluarga = Putri Celestia (kakak perempuan) Putri Cadance (keponakan perempuan angkat) Pangeran Blueblood (keponakan laki-laki jauh) Twilight Sparkle (keponakan perempuan mertua) Shining Armor (keponakan laki-laki mertua) |cutie mark = (biasanya)Cutie mark terdaftar sebagai "Night Sky with Moon and Stars" dalam Mini Pony Collector's Guide halaman 90; latar belakang juga diindikasikan sebagai bagian dari cutie mark di atasnya paket misteri kartu kolektor, dalam seri 2 & 3 kartu dagang, di dalam permainan daring Discovery Family (sebelumnya Hub Network) Equestrivia Challenge, dalam 1 juta sampul A, dan dalam M7E10. (sebagai Nightmare Moon)Latar belakang ditunjukkan sebagai bagian dari cutie mark dalam seri 1 & 3 kartu dagang. (ketiga digantikan dengan Celestia dalam A Royal Problem) |suara = Kedua-dua Princess Luna dan Nightmare Moon: Tabitha St. Germain (Inggris) |suara bernyanyi = Kazumi Evans (Inggris, M4E25) Aloma Steele (Inggris, M6E8 seterusnya) }} Putri Luna, dikenal sebagai Nightmare Moon atau Night Mare Moon Archived locally. when transformed or under certain other circumstances,Nightmare Moon adalah nama bentuk yang awalnya diambil oleh Putri Luna yang pahit ketika ditransformasikan oleh Nightmare Forces, seperti yang dijelaskan dalam episode Friendship is Magic, part 1 dan cerita dan ditampilkan dalam episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Setelah kutukan ini dipecahkan oleh Elemen Harmoni, Luna masih bisa secara ajaib mengambil bentuk Nightmare Moon, seperti yang tersirat dalam Luna Eclipsed dan dijelaskan di kemasan Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection. Selain itu, Luna yang tidak diubah kadang-kadang disebut sebagai Nightmare Moon oleh karakter lain. adalah poni Alikorn, adik perempuan Princess Celestia, dan antagonis utama perdana musim pertama dari My Little Pony Friendship is Magic sebagai Nightmare Moon. Dia juga bibi angkat Princess Cadance. Akhirnya, Elemen Harmoni mengembalikan Luna ke dirinya sebelumnya dan dia kembali untuk memerintah Equestria bersama dengan kakak perempuannya. Putri Luna/Nightmare Moon dipanggil dengan nama awalnya Putri Selena/'Night Mare' dalam penggambaran lain.__TOC__ Penggambaran lain Penggambaran dalam seri Sejarah Nightmare Moon A Canterlot Wedding The Crystal Empire Magical Mystery Cure Princess Twilight Sparkle Twilight's Kingdom The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 A Hearth's Warming Tail To Where and Back Again A Royal Problem Shadow Play School Raze ''Best Gift Ever'' The Beginning of the End Sparkle's Seven Between Dark and Dawn The Summer Sun Setback The Ending of the End The Last Problem Kepribadian Sebagai Nightmare Moon Kepahitan Manipulasi Sebagai Putri Luna Penyesalan Kesopanan yang berlebihan Kemarahan Bermain-main Kebaikan dan kebijaksanaan Sihir Mengangkat bulan Transformasi Manipulasi cuaca Tugas mimpi Penjaga kerajaan Penggambaran dalam Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Penggambaran dalam ''My Little Pony The Movie Penggambaran dalam komik Penggambaran lain Buku cerita Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Fundamentals of Magic Perangkat lunak My Little Pony (permainan mobile) Buku panduan The Elements of Harmony Buku panduan Jilid II The Journal of the Two Sisters Ringkasan HubNetwork.com Penampilan Barang dagangan Kutipan Galeri Lihat juga Catatan Referensi de:Prinzessin Luna en:Princess Luna es:Princesa Luna fr:Luna gl:Princesa Luna it:Princess Luna ja:プリンセスルナ ko:루나 공주 nl:Prinses Luna pl:Księżniczka Luna pt:Princesa Luna ru:Принцесса Луна sv:Prinsessan Luna Kategori:Karakter pendukung Kategori:Antagonis direformasi